Play Options
List of Play Options * Rest of Big Idea DVD's - just skipped to black * Rack, Shack & Benny - This is the way scene * The Toy That Saved Christmas - Puggslyville Delivery scene * LBATFFOS & LBATRW - Computer turned off * Josh and the Big Wall - Throwing Slushies scene * Madame Blueberry - Madame and her butlers in the kitchen scene * All 3-2-1 Penguins episodes 1-6 - Driving through a telescope * King George and the Ducky - Stealing Thomas' ducky scene * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen - Peas driving on the rooftops scene * The Star of Christmas - Seymour's rocket passing through * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie - A cannon shoots at a screen after the camera moves backwards * The Angry Eyebrows- Scene from Fly By Might * Leggo My Ego - LarryBoy's left plunger shoots at a plunger after he turns left * The Yodel-Napper - Camera directs to the moon * The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly - scene of Dark Crow with a crowbar * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment - The TV shows up and the camera moves to the static until off-screen * The Ballad of Little Joe - The DVD menu was burnt to a hole * An Easter Carol and A Snoodle's Tale - Fades to black * Sumo of the Opera - The fans close in and re-opened to black background * Duke and the Great Pie War - page turns to black * MCATSFSH - Summoning Cuke on a swinging vine to a black background * Lord of the Beans - A bean picture turns into a Leg-O-Lamb scene, then zips to black * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler - A magnifying glass appears and Holmes and Watson say The Game's Afoot! and the circle shrinks to black * LBATBA - The computers turn off and zoom through the static, Larry-Boy says, "Let's find out what's going on out there!", and the computer scene turned off by itself * Gideon: Tuba Warrior - Gideon gasps and blows a tuba as the camera went through the tuba * Moe and the Big Exit - The menu options fell down, the flag disappears, and Mr. Lunt throws a dodgeball at a screen. * God Made You Special - The screen turns to black, the peas fell off, and Bob tells Larry to come along and listened. * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's - Gourdon passed through on a scooter and Darby & Tutu in an RV crashed into a screen. * Lessons from the Sock Drawer - The socks go on the screen, later off-screen for black background. * Big River Rescue - Fades to a scene that a tent blew into the sky, later fades to black * TPWDDAAVM - George falls off the ship, while "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!", and cannon blows George on the screen * Abe and the Amazing Promise - The pea clicks the movie take board and switched to black. * MCATSFNU - Avalanche scene * Saint Nicolas - Sleigh ride scene * Pistachio - Gelato, his brothers, and his alongside Cricket went out off a whale * Sweetpea Beauty - The swirl blows up to black * It's a Meaningful Life - What If Express Train as a Bumpy Ride scene * Twas the Night Before Easter - Gary jumping to the snowball scene * The Princess and the Popstar - Shows a scene of Princess saving Pepper * The Little Drummer Boy - Baa-Baa and Samson dancing scene * Robin Good - Stealing hams scene * The Penniless Princess - Throwing flowers scene * TLOIV - Ending scene until static * The Little House That Stood - Looks Like Rain scene * MacLarry - Chog Toss scene * Merry Larry - Lasers scene * Veggies in Space - Popcorn meteorite breaks gate scene * Celery Night Fever - Circle shrinking to black * Beauty and the Beet - VeggieTones bus to Alpine Suites scene * Noan's Ark - Everyone leaving the Ark scene Category:Research